Deception
by PrueHalliwell31
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe are unaware of an evil that lurks in their midst disguised as a friend. Will they figure out who the enemy is or will they mistake him for another?
1. Prologue

**Charmed **

**Deception**

**Prologue**

Prue pulled her pillow over her head as her alarm clock blared on the bedside table. It was 6am on a Monday morning. She needed to get up for work but she fought it this morning. With a flick of her hand, the alarm clock flew across the room and hit the wall, hard. She moved her hand under her pillow again and relaxed. She was exhausted from the argument she had, had with her youngest sister, Phoebe the night before. Prue and her sisters were the Charmed Ones, the strongest witches on the side of good. They had received their powers a year ago when Phoebe found the Book of Shadows in the attic. She read one incantation and now Prue could move things with her mind, telekinesis, and astral project. Piper could freeze time and blow things up, and Phoebe could have premonitions of the past and future as well as levitate. The Charmed Ones found themselves combating demons, warlocks, and other forms of evil every time they turned around. The reason Prue and Phoebe had fought the night before was because of Phoebe's boyfriend, Cole Turner. Cole was a demon, one that the Source, leader of the underworld, had sent after her and her sisters. He ended up falling in love with Phoebe so he turned away from the source's ideals to be with her. Prue did not believe Cole at all. She didn't trust him and that brought a lot of turmoil between the eldest and youngest sisters. Hardly a day goes by that the two don't fight over the topic. Piper usually breaks the fights up but sometimes she isn't there to stop them. Sometimes Phoebe would storm angrily to her room or out of the house, refusing to talk to Prue for a bit. Prue usually ended up feeling bad so she would go to Phoebe and apologize. Of course that apology never meant that they wouldn't fight the next day though. This fight was different though, this time Prue had no intention of apologizing to her. She would make Phoebe see the truth, she had to.

Piper sat in the kitchen a cup of coffee in her hand. She wore a pair of jeans and a purple tank top with a matching jacket. She was exhausted from the argument last night. Her sisters always fought and Piper was slowly getting warn out of being the mediator between them. She jumped slight when she heard a low crash from upstairs. She sighed and stood moving towards the stairs. Either Phoebe fell out of her bed again or Prue smashed her alarm clock again. She poked her head into Phoebe's room once she was up the stairs. She eyed her sisters sleeping form, before shutting the door. She moved to Prue's room and opened the door, moving inside. She turned her gaze to the smashed clock on the floor and rolled her eyes. She moved over to her sister's bed and reached out, shaking her shoulder gently. "Prue get up its six. You're going to be late for work", she told her. Prue grumbled and pulling her covers closer to her. Piper rolled her eyes again and grabbed the covers. With one swift motion, she yanked the covers off of her and tossed them to the floor. Prue groaned again and held her pillow on her head. Piper mumbled to herself a moment before yanking the pillow from her sister. "Piper…" Prue groaned sleepily. "Get up Prue. That's the sixth clock you have busted this week", Piper told her sister. Prue sat up after a moment and blinked tiredly at the clock against the wall. "I'll just buy another one", she yawned. Piper shook her head, "Prue that's not the point." Prue looked at her sister tiredly, "Can you yell at me later, when I'm awake?" she asked. Piper sighed, "Fine". Prue nodded and stood moving towards her door. "Prue, are you going to talk to Phoebe?" she asked curiously. Prue glanced at her over her shoulder and shook her head. "To apologize, no", she told her. "You and Phoebe really need to settle this", Piper complained. Prue shrugged as she stepped out of her room. "We will when she realizes she's wrong", she stated. Piper grumbled as she moved for the stairs. Prue chuckled as she stopped infront of the bathroom. "Piper, honey, don't worry so much", she told her. "Somebody has to", Piper shot back from the bottom of the stairs.

Phoebe woke when she heard the shower start in the bathroom next to her room. She sat up and sighed thinking about last night. Why couldn't Prue just trust her judgment! She knew Cole would never hurt her or her sisters. She wished her sister would just listen to her. She stood and moved out of her room, heading downstairs. Her red tank top and gray sweats were great night clothes to her. She didn't even need to change to come downstairs! She stepped into the kitchen and sat down. She smiled at Piper when her sister sat a cup of coffee infront of her. "Thanks," she said taking a sip of it. Piper smiled, "no problem." Silence hung in the air for a bit as Piper sat down at the table across from her. "You okay?" she asked her gaze on her youngest sister. Phoebe looked at her then at her hands thinking. "I'm just tired of fighting with her. I just wish she would trust me", she told her. She looked up at her sister and saw understanding in her eyes. "I know sweetie but you need to understand she is just looking out for you like she did for us when we were little," Piper told her. Phoebe smiled at the memories that comment brought to her. Their mother had been killed by a demon when she had been only two. Their grams had taken care of them but she wasn't always able to be there when they needed her. Prue however had always been there for her and Piper. Prue was even the one who was making sure they had the money to pay the bill on the manor. She worked as a photographer for 415 magazine. She was an excellent photographer and was paid well because of that. Phoebe sighed and glanced at her hands then back at Piper. "I know. I just hate fighting with her all the time", she told her. Piper smiled gently and reached to her hand, squeezing it gently. "Don't let it get to you, just remember she loves you and is trying to protect you", she told her. She stood and moved to the fridge opening it, peering inside. Phoebe glanced up as Prue stepped into the room. Their gaze locked, and she was certain she saw a cautious look in her oldest sister's eyes. Prue was dressed in a knee length black form fitting dress, with shoulder width sleeves. Her raven black hair cascaded down her back stopping at the middle of her back. Prue had pale skin and ice blue eyes. The three sisters all had high cheek bones, and straight, dark hair. Phoebe had dark brown shoulder length hair and hazel colored eyes. Piper had long brown hair that traveled to the middle of her back and hazel eyes. All three sisters had perfect figures and were tall standing atleast five foot six. "Morning Prue", Phoebe said darkly as she took a sip of her coffee. "Morning", Prue said warily as she poured a cup of coffee for herself. Piper sat back down across from Phoebe a carton of milk in her hand. She kept her gaze on her sisters as she held the carton up over her shoulder. White orbs began to sparkle in the room as Leo, Piper's husband, materialized behind her. He took the milk and sat down beside her, kissing her cheek gently. "Good morning honey", he told her smiling. "I don't know about the 'Good' part but we will see", Piper answered him with a small smile. Leo was the charmed ones whitelighter a sort of guardian angle and connection to the elders. The elders were the over seer's of everything that occurred on Earth. They ruled over whitelighters, making sure things went as was meant to be. Leo had saved each of the sister's lives with his powers to heal. He could heal anything as long as the individual was still alive. He and Piper had fallen in love something the elders forbid. The union was forbidden for a whitelighter and a witch to be together. Piper and Leo had beaten the odds though and were allowed to be with one another. They had married when the elders had finally seen their love was too strong to diminish. Leo had become a whitelighter when he died in World War II, Due to the many lives he saved the elders made him immortal, a whitelighter. The only thing that could kill a whitelighter was an arrow from the crossbow of a Darklighter. Leo focused his attention on Prue as she sat down next to Phoebe. Piper could feel the tension between them as she watched them carefully. "What, no comment about Cole this morning Prue?" Phoebe asked bitterly. Leo saw Prue's jaw tighten as she wrestled her temper down. "Not at the moment", Prue said through clenched teeth. "Well can we get the fight over with this morning cause I want to sleep tonight", Phoebe responded. "Well if you weren't with a demon we wouldn't have to argue", Prue hissed back. Piper got up and moved quickly to the fridge. She grabbed the tray of cinnamon rolls out of the fridge and moved over to her siblings. "Cinnamon roll?" she asked them trying to end the argument. Phoebe ignored her, glaring at Prue. "He is different Prue! Why can't you see that?" she yelled. Piper saw Prue narrow her eyes angrily at Phoebe. She quickly grabbed a cinnamon roll and stuffed it in Prue's mouth before she could speak. She turned and shoved one in Phoebe's mouth as well stopping the argument for now.

Cole stood in a cave deep in the underworld. He watched a small bowl of water before him. The water showed the image of the fight between the two Halliwell sisters in the manor's kitchen. He smiled as Phoebe defended him. "Prue, so worried about me…" he murmured to himself. "You should be worried about someone else among you…" he whispered as he turned his gaze to one of them in the kitchen. "Far more worried…" he mumbled before shimmering out.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Cole appeared in the kitchen a few moments later as Prue stalked out. He heard the front doer slam as he sat down by Phoebe. "You okay?" he asked her worriedly as he took her hand in his. "Now that she is gone to work", Phoebe told him smiling gently. Piper glanced at her watch and moved out of the kitchen to get the morning paper from the front porch. "I'm going to go get dressed", Phoebe told Cole before standing and leaving the kitchen. Leo smiled at Cole as he set his milk down and stood up. He moved to the fridge his back to Cole. Cole smirked and pulled a pouch from his pocket, dumping its contents into Leo's milk before slipping the pouch back into his pocket. Leo turned back around, cinnamon roll in hand, and sat down at the table. He took a long drink of his milk before setting it down again. He took a bite of the roll before glancing at Cole. Leo raised a brow when he shimmered out of the room. Cole appeared in the underworld with the bowl of water again. He knew of something that dwelled deep within Leo, an unspoken emotion towards something the whitelighter had done to protect his family a few months ago. His potion would amplify that emotion. Soon Cole wouldn't be the one on Prue's mind.

Prue sat in her office at Bucklands fuming over the argument with Phoebe. She took a sip of her coffee as she went over an inventory list for the next auction. She looked up when Cole shimmered into the room before her. She set the paper down and folded her arms across her chest as she fixed Cole with a glare. She wondered why he was here as she watched him carefully. Cole glared back before speaking, "I understand you don't like or trust me, but I don't understand why you go at Phoebe with it". Prue scoffed hatred visible in her ice blue eyes. "I'm hoping to knock some sense into her before you hurt her", she countered. Cole scowled as he paced back and forth. "Have you ever considered that maybe I'm not the one to worry about", Cole said before shimmering out. Prue glared at the spot where Cole had been standing moments ago. She stood and moved to the huge window in her office, arms folded. Something Cole had said sent a chill down her spine, what had meant by his last comment? Who should she worry about? The thought was unsettling to her as she looked out over San Francisco.

Cole grinned as he stood infront of the bowl of water. He could tell his plan was working, could see the worry on Prue's face. Soon his potion would take effect and his warning would come to pass.

Leo sat in the living room waiting for Piper to come down. He took a deep breath and leaned back on the couch. He had felt strange after breakfast but couldn't quiet figure out why. He smiled at Piper as she came into the room. "Leo do you mind postponing our date until tonight?" she asked him. "What! Why?" Leo practically shouted. Piper's jaw dropped when he raised his voice at her. "I'm sorry honey, P3 needs me. I need to check on some things at the club", she told him. "Why are you so mad at me?" she asked. Leo frowned a moment standing and moving to her. He hugged her to him smiling warily at her. "I'm sorry Piper I don't know what came over me", he said. Piper hugged him back smiling as she lay her head against his chest. "Are you mad?" she asked worriedly. Leo shook his head at her, "No that's fine. I'm sorry". Piper kissed him gently before moving towards the door. "Ill see you tonight then. Love you", she said before slipping out. Leo watched her go the entire time wondering why he had become so angry out of nowhere.

Leo was pacing back and forth in the manor living room, thinking. He was trying to figure out why he had been so angry earlier at Piper. He had yelled at her without a reason, and not only that, he never yelled at her. He glanced up at the ceiling when he heard the elders calling him. He scowled and ignored them. Did they just think he would go to them every time they called? He wasn't a dog! He continued to pace fuming as the elders continued to call him. After five minutes had passed he was tired of hearing them. "I'm not coming!" he shouted throwing his hands up angrily. Electricity shot from his hands, hitting the couch and wall. He dropped his hands staring in shock at the scorch marks. He lifted his hands up to his face and looked at them confused. How had he done that? His powers were supposed to be passive not violent. He may not know much but he knew he needed answers and now, the only question was who to get the answers from.

Phoebe sat thinking in her car outside of 415 magazine. It was noon and she had brought lunch for two. She intended to make amends with Prue after this morning. She got out of the car lugging two drinks and a bag of food. Ten minutes later, she was at Prue's desk in the middle of the room. Her sister's back was to her a pen in her hand. Though her sister looked like she was working, Phoebe could tell something was bothering her. Prue always would stare off into space with her eyes narrowed if something was bothering her. "Penny for your thoughts?" Phoebe asked smiling. Prue jumped at the sound of her voice and turned. "Hey", she said smiling gently at her. "Hey yourself", Phoebe said setting the food and drink down on the desk. Prue raised a brow at the food as Phoebe pulled up a chair. "I bought lunch as a peace offering", she admitted. Prue chuckled, "truce accepted". Phoebe separated their food and began eating wondering what she would say to her sister. Finally Phoebe set her food down and turned her gaze to Prue. "Will you give Cole one chance? For me, please Prue", she said quickly. Prue sighed looking away from her thinking. After a moment she spoke, "Cole was here earlier." "He was? Why?" Phoebe asked a perplexed look on her face. "He said something about him not being the only one I needed to worry about", she stated. Phoebe raised a brow confuse, "what's that mean?" Prue shrugged her gaze shifting back to her. "I don't know. I'll give him a chance Phoebe but I'm already concerned something may be up", Prue told her after a moment of silent thought. Phoebe smiled and gave her a tight hug. "Thanks Prue, I love you!" she said. "You to", Prue responded. Phoebe chuckled as she left. Prue had never, that she could remember, said love you to back to anyone. She suspected her sister was trying to keep up the tough older sister image. It made Phoebe chuckle every time. As Phoebe got into her car she realized she was happier now that she and Prue wouldn't argue over Cole much anymore.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Piper pulled up to the Italian restaurant that Leo had chosen for them to eat at tonight. She was five minutes late but she hoped he wouldn't be angry with her. She was still a little stunned that he had raised his voice at her earlier. She shut the SUV off and stepped out of the vehicle. She wore a red blouse with a black knee length skirt. She had a pair of black heels on as well. She had her hair pulled back in a loose bun. She started towards the front door, her gaze falling on Leo who paced on the sidewalk. He's mad, she observed as she came to a stop beside him. "Sorry I'm late, traffic was-." She started to say when Leo whirled around a look of rage in his eyes. "Why do I even bother!" he shouted. "Every time we plan something you're late, and there is always an excuse!" he hissed throwing his hands up in anger. Piper bit her lip to hold her tears and anger at bay. When she lost her temper things tended to explode since her powers were tied to her emotions. "Leo I'm sorry, I was only five minutes late. I'm here now does that matter to you?" she asked her husband. Leo scowled as he listened to her response. "Oh so I suppose you think its okay then?" he hissed. Piper narrowed her eyes in anger and a lamppost's bulb exploded as she began to lose control of her emotions. "Leo, I don't know what's wrong with you, but it's not my fault", she growled and whirled on her heels heading for her vehicle. Leo watched her go a moment before glancing around and orbing out. Piper got into her SUV and slammed the door. Her hands came to rest on the steering wheel as she leaned back in the seat. Her gaze fell on the ring on her left hand. Tears welled up in her eyes before she could find the strength to hold them back. She covered her mouth as the tears slipped down her cheeks and hand. She jumped slightly when her phone rang. She picked it up sniffling and looked at the screen. Prue's name registered on the screen in black letters. She hit the talk button and put it to her ear. "Hello", she said trying to mask the fact that she was upset from her older sister. "Piper? Hey, what's wrong you sound like you've been crying", Prue's worried voice came through the phone. "Very perceptive of you Prue, how did you know?" she asked sighing. "Well you know I am your sister and I heard you sniffle when you answered the phone", her sister told her. "I just had a fight with Leo is all", Piper said quietly. A fight was an understatement; she and Leo had a full blown argument on the sidewalk! "Are you okay? You two never fight", she said. Piper chuckled dryly at her sister's comment. "Where are you at?" Piper asked as she started the car. "I'm leaving work. Have you eaten?" she asked. "No", Piper mumbled as she backed out of the parking place. "Then meet me at Riley's pizzeria", Prue told her. Piper accepted the invitation and hung up the phone. She only hoped the night would get better, because so far she just wanted to go home, curl up under her sheets, and cry.

Prue sat in her car at Riley's waiting for Piper. She kept her watchful gaze out for the black SUV her sister drove. She ran her fingers through her hair thinking about what her sister had said over the phone. Piper and Leo never fought especially enough to make her sister cry. Her ice blue eyes locked onto the car as it moved to park beside her. She watched her sister get out and move towards the sidewalk. When Piper stopped a few steps short of the sidewalk to try and hide the tears, she got out of her car quickly. She moved to her sister's side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She moved her back to the driver's seat of the car. "I just don't know what I did wrong," she sniffled. "He was so angry at me", she whimpered. She told Prue everything that happened with Leo as Prue stroked her hair gently. Prue listened to what she had to say before hugging her. "I don't know what's wrong with him either sweetie, but you know he loves you even if he yelled at you. Maybe he was just having a really bad day", she said soothingly to her. "How about you pick up one of his favorite pizzas and take it home. Then you and Leo can talk over dinner, clear this whole mess up", Prue told her. Piper smiled at her and hugged her tightly. "You're the best Prue", she told her sister appreciatively. Prue smiled, "No I'm just the brains of the family", she joked.

Piper sat the pizza down on the bed as Prue set the glasses and champagne down on the bedside table. "Thanks again Prue", Piper said smiling. Prue nodded then slipped from the room quickly closing the door behind her. Piper took a deep breath as she sat down on the bed by the pizza. "Leo!" she called hoping he would come and not ignore her call. After a moment the familiar swirl of white orbs appeared infront of the door. "You called", he said dryly as he completely materialized. "Yes", she said smiling at him. She opened the pizza box and smiled at him hoping they could talk and end the argument.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning, Prue sat at the kitchen table thinking intently. Her coffee sat infront of her, cold, as her gaze looked off at nothing in particular. She had been sitting there for atleast an hour. For some reason Leo's behavior and Cole's warning had set the alarm bells off in the back of her mind. Phoebe stepped into the kitchen in a pair of sweats and a blue tank top. She stopped when she noticed her sister at the table. "Morning", she said as she poured a cup of coffee. Prue didn't turn to face her sister as she spoke, "Morning." She lifted her coffee to her lips and took a sip of the cold liquid. She grimaced at the foul taste of the coffee and sat the mug back down. She pushed it away as Phoebe sat down infront of her. "Okay, what's wrong?" she asked locking gazes with her. Prue looked at Phoebe a moment before speaking, "Leo and Piper got into a big fight last night. By what Piper told me he wasn't acting like himself", she informed Phoebe. Her youngest sister shrugged, "Why is it bothering you like this thought?" "It's probably nothing. Just forget I said anything", Prue said as she stood with her coffee mug in her hand. She moved to the sink and dumped it out. "Prue, you wouldn't look so worried if it was nothing", Phoebe told her as she watched her. Prue sighed turning to look at her. She leaned back against the counter watching her sister a moment. "Something about what Cole said to me yesterday is just bothering me..." she said. "The part about him not being the only one that you needed to worry about?" Phoebe asked. Prue nodded, "Yea." Phoebe stood after a moment, "I'll look into it, maybe if I go through some of Leo's things I'll get a premonition of what's going on", she told her sister. "Thanks Phoebe", Prue said as she moved out of the kitchen. "Call me if you find anything", she said as she stepped out of the manor. She wore a pair of jeans and a red long sleeved shirt. As she got in her car and pulled out she felt far more at ease then when she had woke up.

Phoebe moved into Piper's room that afternoon. She was the only one home making this the perfect opportunity to snoop for Prue. She mobbed to the closet and ran her fingers along Leo's clothes. Nothing. She moved to the bedside table and picked up his watch. Again nothing. She continued her search of the room for a bit longer. She sighed when she was finished. Atleast she could put Prue's mind somewhat at ease now. Maybe Leo was just having a bad couple of days and her sister was just overreacting. As she moved for the door she bumped into the desk knocking Piper's hairbrush off. She knelt down to pick it up, her fingers coming around the handle of the brush. As soon as she tightened her grip around it, her body jerked and her eyes shut as a vision flooded into her mind.

_Piper in P3 tears in her_

_Eyes, as she argued with Leo,_

_Leo's angry gaze locked on her,_

_His gaze shifted as he threw his hands out,_

_Electricity flew from his fingertips heading straight at _

_Piper..._

Piper's shocked gaze was the last thing she saw. Phoebe stood shakily placing the brush back on the desk carefully. She bolted down the stairs knowing she needed to get Prue and rush to P3. Piper would be there in under an hour and if they didn't get there before Leo did, they would lose a sister. Phoebe would not allow that to happen though. She would change her vision, even if it meant killing her brother-in-law. She grabbed her jacket and car keys as she ran out of the manor door.

Prue sat in her boss's office listening to one of his lectures. "Prue you're talented, really you are, but you need to broaden your horizon. Try to capture more emotion in your pictures whether it be the beauty of a sunset or the tears at a persons funeral", Gil told her as he leaned back in his desk. A knock at the door sounded before he could continue. His assistant stuck her head into the room her gaze falling on Prue. "Prue, your sister is here. She says it's an emergency", the girl informed her. "Which sister?" Prue asked confusion evident in her voice. "Phoebe", she answered. Prue jumped up before thinking and turned her gaze to Gil worriedly. "Go ahead Prue we will talk more later," he said irritably. She nodded and moved out of the room quickly. She walked to her desk her gaze on Phoebe who stood beside it arms folded and a worried look in her eyes. "We have to go now", Phoebe said quickly to her. She grabbed Prue by the arm and dragged her towards the door. Prue allowed her sister to drag her though it irritated her a bit. Once at Phoebe's car she jerked her arm free. "Okay what is going on?" she asked, Phoebe glanced around making sure no one was close enough to hear her before speaking. She filled her sister in about her premonition quickly. Prue's face drained of color as her sister told her the news. She opened the passenger door knowing there wasn't time for her to go around back and get her car. "Drive, now Phoebe", she ordered as she shut the door. Phoebe nodded and got into the car. Both sisters hoped they weren't too late to save their sister.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Piper stepped into her club, P3, in a delightful mood. Not only had she taken care of her bills but she also had picked up the groceries for the club in under an hour. She set the bags down on the counter as she hummed pleasantly to herself. She turned as Mark, one of the workers, walked in with the rest of the grocery bags from the SUV. "Thanks mark put them in the fridge for me will you?" she said smiling as she sat down on one of the bar stools. She pulled out her calendar book which held her to do list and began checking off the things she was had already done. She jumped slightly when she heard footsteps behind her since Mark was in the back. She whirled around her hands raised; ready to freeze whoever it was but lowered her hands when she saw it was only Leo. "Hey", Piper said smiling happily. She and Leo had made peace last night before the elders had called him away. "I have finally figured it all out", Leo said with a menacing smile on his face. "What are you talking about?" she asked her smile fading as she heard his tone. "Why your always late for our arrangements", Leo hissed his voice barely above a whisper. Piper stared at him dumbfounded. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "You're cheating on me with that man in the back", Leo all but shouted. Piper's jaw dropped at his accusation. "I would never cheat on you Leo! I love you", she argued. "Right! All you do is lie", he hissed. Tears filled Piper's eyes at his words. What was his deal? He was saying some of the harshest things lately. Leo's gaze was full of rage as he watched her a moment. He began to raise his hands aiming them towards her as if to throw something. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion before her eyes. "No!" a voice shouted from behind him. Leo flew from his position infront of her and slammed against the wall. Piper turned her gaze from him to the voice she had heard and saw her sisters. Prue had her hand out infront of her, a glare set on Leo. Piper could see the fury burning in her older sister's eyes. Phoebe placed a hand on Prue's shoulder to calm her as she looked at Piper. "Freeze him", Phoebe instructed Piper. Piper raised her hands and flicked them freezing the room. "What is going on you two?" she asked turning her gaze from Prue to Phoebe as she stood up. Phoebe turned to Prue trying to calm her down. "Come on Prue its over, we stopped him", she whispered to her. Prue's gaze stayed locked on the frozen Leo a moment longer before turning her gaze to Piper, relief flooding through her. Phoebe moved to Piper and filled her in on what she had seen in her premonition. "But that's impossible! His powers are passive!" Piper argued as she shook her head. "Apparently not anymore", Phoebe told her gently. Prue paced back and forth thinking to herself. There was something missing from this, and she had to figure it out. "Cole", Prue said after a moment lifting her gaze to her sisters. "Cole?" they both echoed confused. "I think he knows what is going on here", she continued "Infact I think he caused this." Piper thought for a moment before speaking up. "He was the last one to see him while he was acting normal", she told them. Phoebe shook her head, "Guys that doesn't make since! He is good now, why don't you believe me?" she asked. Prue sighed her gaze shifting to Phoebe. "I tried to see the bright side of this, where Cole isn't responsible but I can't Phoebe", Prue told her. Phoebe clenched her teeth to hide her anger. "You're wrong", she stated quickly. She wanted to believe her own words but a little voice inside of her told her the truth. Prue's right, it whispered, and you know it. "What do we do?" Phoebe asked a moment later, her shoulders slumped. Piper was about to speak when Leo unfroze. "Run!" she said and bolted for the stairs her sisters following her. Prue swung around and threw her hand out sending Leo flying backwards into the bar. "Prue, come on!" Piper yelled. "Go! Take Piper's SUV! Ill meet you at the manor", she yelled back. She watched her sisters exchange a glance before hesitantly running out. Prue turned to Leo glaring. "Alright Leo", she hissed. Leo's face had an evil scowl upon it and anger showed in his eyes. "Listen to me, your under some kind of spell or potion", Prue said her hands ready to throw him. "You need to fight this, I know you can!" she told him. Leo's gaze stayed locked on hers and he didn't move an inch. "Le-", she broke off as she shrieked leaping out of the way as electricity hit the wall where she had been standing. She threw her hand out sending him flying to his left into the wall. He yelped and hit the ground hard. Prue stood her gaze on him. "Leo think about Piper! Do you really want to hurt her?" she asked. Leo slowly moved to his knees. "Help me...Prue", he whispered. Prue moved to his side quickly a hand on his shoulder. "Orb us to the manor", she told him. Leo nodded after a moment struggling to keep control as he orbed.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Piper pulled up to the manor her heart in her throat. "She is okay Piper. Prue will make it home okay", Phoebe told her as she got out of the SUV. Piper nodded and followed her Phoebe to the door though she didn't feel any better. Her husband was trying to kill her and was now fighting her sister! How could she feel any better! As they stepped inside they noticed yelling in the attic. "The book", Phoebe said her blood running cold. Was someone trying to take the Book of Shadows? Both sisters ran up the stairs into the attic. "Prue?" Piper said when her gaze fell upon her oldest sister. Phoebe glanced at Prue then at Leo who was trapped in a magical cage. He was yelling angrily as he tried to escape. Piper moved to Prue and hugged her tightly. "I'm so glad your safe", she told her. Prue smiled before pulling out of her grasp. "We have to help him. Phoebe come up with a spell while Piper and I try to find a way to get Cole", Prue told her. Phoebe tensed at her sisters words but only nodded. Phoebe sat down on an old sofa left behind by one of the Halliwell's before her and took out a pad of paper. She found a pen and began to jot ideas down. "Phoebe", a voice said from the direction of the door. She looked up to see Cole standing there. She jumped up her gaze not leaving his. "Cole, what are you doing here?" she asked her voice quivering slightly. "To see you of course", he said stepping towards her. "You have to go now." Phoebe told him as she took a step back. "Why?" he asked plainly. Phoebe watched him trying to stay strong and not let her feelings show. "Why! What did you do to Leo?" she asked. Leo roared and threw his shoulder against the magical cage. "I di-", he started to say. "Don't lie to me!" she hissed. "I only wanted what was best for us", he said taking another step towards her. "No! Stay... Stay away from me", Phoebe whispered. "But", he started to say again. "Just go Cole!" she shouted. Cole's jaw set before he shimmered out. Phoebe took a deep breath and shut her eyes.

An hour later Phoebe was composed and had a spell prepared. "Prue, Piper!" she called out. "What is it Phoebs?" Prue asked as she stepped into the attic, Piper trailing behind her. "I have the spell", Phoebe announced to them. Piper hugged Phoebe tightly a grin on her face. "Thank you Phoebe", she said smiling. Phoebe smiled and nodded though her thoughts were on Cole. She turned to face Leo holding the pad of Paper in her hands. Her sisters came to her sides and together they began to recite the spell:

"Dark Magic working this day,

We break it with the words we say,

Good to Evil now reverse,

Rid Leo of this evil curse"

A glow began to spread about Leo, starting at his chest then moving over his entire form. The sisters had to squint to see Leo, the light to bright to stare at directly. A few moments passed and the light faded leaving the room dim. Piper moved to the cage and knocked a crystal out of the way, lowering the cage. Leo was on his knees before her shaking slightly. She knelt down placing her hands on his cheeks gently. "Leo?" she whispered as she shifted a bit so she could gaze into his eyes. She saw tears well up in them as he looked back at her. She pulled him to her one hand on the back of his head the other resting on his back. He wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry", he whispered as she stroked the back of his head. Prue leaned her head over on Phoebe's shoulder smiling as she watched Leo and Piper. Phoebe smiled as well and reached to Prue's hand holding it gently. "I don't know what came over me", Leo told her. "Its okay sweetie, I know", Piper whispered to him. "I'm just glad your back", she told him. Piper and Leo stood turning to face Prue and Phoebe. Phoebe watched them a moment before shifting to look at Prue releasing her hand. She looked down as she spoke. "He was here earlier", she admitted. "He said he did it because it was best for us", she told her as a bit of her hair fell into her face. Prue reached over pushing the hair behind Phoebe's ear and tilted her sister's head up by her chin. "She looked into her baby sister's eyes smiling comfortingly. "Its okay, we will take care of everything. You're with us right?" she asked. Phoebe nodded managing a small smile. She would not cry, not after what he had done to Leo. She knew that she should admit he hadn't just hurt Leo, that he had hurt her to but she wouldn't. _I won't be weak, _she thought to herself. "What next?" Phoebe asked quietly. "We prepare the potion and spell to vanquish Cole", Prue whispered. "Also something to summon him", Piper added. Phoebe nodded, "I'll write the spells". "I'll take care of the potion. You and Leo should relax for a bit", Prue told them. Piper smiled, "Thanks, if you need my help just let me know", she told her. The sisters nodded and moved off to take care of what they had arranged to do. Each knowing soon this nightmare would be over for good.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Piper had spent an hour talking with Leo. She was so glad he was back to his hold sweet-never-ever-angry self. She stepped out of their room allowing him to get some rest as they prepared to fight Cole. She was worried about Phoebe so she intended to head to the attic where her sister was working on the spells. She started down the hall when she heard a small explosion from the kitchen. Fear gripped her heart as she bolted down the stairs and into the kitchen. The kitchen was a wreck! Different herbs were strewn across the counters and floor. The pot on the stove was smoking and giving off a foul odor, but to her, the funniest sight in the room was her sister. Prue stood infront of the pot her hair in her face. A green colored gunk clung to her cloths and left cheek. Her face was contorted into a look of utter disgust. "Don't say a word", Prue stated as she lifted her hand to move the hair from her face. Piper chuckled, "Wow Prue, maybe I should prepare the potion". "Why?" Prue asked her ice blue eyes shifting to Piper. "Because you might destroy the kitchen or the house. Currently I'm leaning towards the destroying the house part", she told her. "Not funny", Prue mumbled though a grin was tugging at the corner of her lips. Both sisters burst out laughing at the mess and the silliness of the situation. After they had calmed down they smiled at one another pleased that they had gotten in a much needed laugh though the mess would be hell to clean up.

Phoebe sat in the attic looking at the two papers infront of her. One was to summon Cole and the other, to vanquish him. She was torn between what needed to be done and what her heart wanted her to do. She sighed as she turned her gaze to look towards the window. She heard movement behind her and turned to see Cole. She wasn't surprised in the least. "What?" she asked grabbing the papers and holding them tightly to her. "Why are you doing this?" he asked. "I've done nothing wrong", he argued. Phoebe stood moving to the window instead of just looking towards it. "Enough Cole! Prue found out!" she shrieked angrily. Cole's eyes blazed with hatred as he processed her words. "Did she?" he whispered menacingly. "No, Cole! Don't hurt my sister! You try and I swear I'll vanquish you now!" Phoebe shouted dread running through her. He said nothing as he shimmered out. Her heart pounded as she bolted from the attic. "Prue!" she yelled terrified. She threw the door open and ran down the stairs to the second floor hallway just as Prue bolted up the stairs. "What? What is it?" she asked as she watched Phoebe confused. Phoebe moved to her and threw her arms around her, glad to see she was okay. She held her tightly, her head resting on her oldest sister's shoulder. "What's wrong Phoebs?" Prue asked gently as she hugged her back. "I love you", she said ignoring the green substance that had rubbed onto her cheek from Prue's. "You to. Phoebe what's wrong? Why are you scared?" she asked worry in her voice. "No reason" Phoebe said smiling gently at her. "What happed to you?" Phoebe asked changing the subject. "The kitchen attacked me when I tried to make the potion", Prue said eyeing her suspiciously. Phoebe could tell her sister didn't believe her, but she would let it go. "Be careful okay?" she asked. Prue raised a brow as she watched her a moment. "Sure", she said confused before turning and heading back down the stairs. Phoebe watched her go before turning and moving to her bedroom.

Prue stepped onto the landing on the stairs thinking about the conversation she just had with Phoebe. She wondered why her sister was so worried about her. Piper came out of the kitchen and started towards the stairs. "Hey ev-Prue look out!" she shouted as she started to run towards her. Prue whirled to see Cole with a knife in his hand. She caught his wrist and twisted it away from her as best she could. He broke through her strength and plunged the knife forward with all his might. Prue yelled in pain when the knife entered her shoulder. Cole grabbed her and shimmered out. "Prue!" Piper yelled terrified as she bolted up the stairs to the landing. Phoebe stood at the top of the stairs, her gaze on Piper. "What happened?" she asked. Piper looked at the ground then at Phoebe dreading the thought of telling her what had just happened.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I can't believe this", Phoebe said as she sank down onto her bed. "He knows this won't make me happy", she whispered. Piper paced infront of her sister silently. "We need to find Prue, Phoebs. I think he feels he has lost you because of Prue... I'm afraid he is going to kill her" she said her gaze moving to Leo as he stepped into the room. "I have an idea", he continued, "Follow me." He stepped into the attic, moving to the Book of Shadows. "Leo what are you doing?" Piper asked as she and Phoebe stepped in. "Set up a circle of candles around a small bowl", he told them. Phoebe set up the candles and bowl as Piper lit the candles. Leo grabbed a glass of water off the table and a piece of paper. He handed the glass to Piper as he wrote the spell down from the book. He moved back to the trunk and opened a tiny box that contained a root that still had dirt on it. He moved over to them as he looked at Piper. "Where did you get that?" she asked as she raised a brow. "Gram's old trunk", he answered. "As you two say the words, I'll drop the items into the bowl. On air, though, will have to blow on the water", he instructed. "Begin", he told them. "Water, earth" the sisters chanted. On water, Leo poured the glass of water into the bowl and followed it with the root for Earth. The water began to boil as if it were hot. "Fire," they continued to chant and watch Leo. He grabbed one of the candles and stuck the tip of it in the water. The top of the water ignited into flames. "Air", they chanted and leaned down blowing on the water. Leo stepped back and watched them as they continued the spell.

"Aid us in this task we dare,

Where Prue wanders let me see,

As I will,

So mote it be"

The two sisters finished the spell and watched the fire extinguish instantly. The water was black and inky as they looked into it. After a moment an image began to form. The sisters gasped as they saw the image of Prue clearly in the water.

Prue jumped back dodging Cole's knife and waved her good arm at him. She watched him fly backwards, and land in the dirk across the room. She covered the wound on her arm as she watched him. She was growing tired and out of breath. She wasn't sure she could keep this up for much longer. Her arm hurt and she was tired but she fought the exhaustion rising inside of her, she would not let Cole kill her, atleast not without a fight. A gash above her eyebrow bleed down her cheek and her clothes were dirty and a bit torn from the fight. He stood up a fireball forming in his hand. "I'm going to enjoy this Prue", he hissed. "You have screwed everything up!" he shouted. "Atleast I know she's not going to be in danger from you anymore", she hissed back at him as she stared at him hatefully. He reeled his hand back just as white orbs began to appear infront of her. He tossed the fireball as Piper, Phoebe, and Leo materialized. Piper threw up her hands freezing the fireball in the air. Prue waved her hand flinging it back at Cole who dodged it. Leo stood back and watched them worry on his face. Phoebe turned her gaze to Cole as she pulled a piece of paper from her pocket. "Phoebe, you wont... you can't do this", Cole whispered. "Cole you did the one thing that would cause me to do this, you hurt my family", she told him. "I'm sorry", she whispered before throwing the potion. It shattered at his feet igniting a small fire at his feet. "Phoebe?" Cole whispered pain showing on his face. Phoebe shut her eyes as she began the spell, her sisters joining in:

"Spirits of air, forest, and sea,

Set us of this demon free."

"Phoebe, please", Cole's voice echoed as the fire grew in size. Her voice cracked but didn't stop, relying on her sisters to give her strength.

"Beast of hoof, Beast of shell,

Drive this evil back to hell"

As they finished the spell the flames grew so hot the sisters had to take a step back. He yelled her name once before exploding in a ray of red light and flames. No one said anything for a long time, just stared at the scorch mark on the ground. "Phoebe?" Prue whispered after Leo had healed her wounds. "Let's go home", she said without turning around. Prue and Piper took Phoebe's hand for comfort. Leo touched Piper's shoulder and orbed out of the underworld.

Once at the manor Prue kept her gaze on her sisters. "What?" they asked in unison wondering why she was staring at them. "I love you guys", Prue said softly. Piper's jaw dropped open at the words. "She said it!" she said turning to Phoebe. "Maybe she hit her head when she was down there and knocked a few screws loose", Phoebe joked. Prue punched her sister's arms gently before hugging them to her. "We love you to Prue", Phoebe told her. Piper nodded as Leo watched smiling. The three sisters held one another pleased that they had not lost each other.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Piper finished washing the dishes that night as Prue watched her. "So, how do you feel Prue?" she asked. "Pretty good and happy to be alive", she said grinning. Piper chuckled, "Yea well you still have to clean the kitchen tomorrow since you wreaked it", she told her sister. Prue made a face at her and Piper stuck her tongue out in response. Piper looked up a moment then turned her gaze to Prue. "She's been up there a while", she whispered. Prue nodded, "Yea, let's go." They stood up and moved up the stairs heading to Phoebe's room. Prue stepped inside Piper behind her as they looked at Phoebe. She lay sniffling on her bed trying to fight back the tears that welled up in her eyes. Prue moved to the bed and lay down behind her putting a strong arm around her little sister to comfort her. Piper moved to the other side of the bed and lay down in front of her, pulling Phoebe's arm around her and holding it tight. Phoebe broke down finally letting the tears out as her sisters comforted her. She had lost Cole and the pain was so great that she couldn't deny it. She knew one thing though as she cried, there was something she would never lose and that was the bond with she had with her sisters.


End file.
